Save Me
by daryldixonlover18
Summary: When Felicity is kidnapped while walking home from the club, can Oliver save her? Oliver/Felicity fanfic! Rated T for violence.
1. Kidnapped

**Hey guys! This is my 3****rd**** fanfic, my first one for Arrow! I know I'm still in the process of finishing A New Life, but I'm losing confidence in the story and I decided to try something new.**

**Anyway, this will mainly be an Oliver/Felicity story. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of the characters.**

Felicity was sitting in the 'lair' as she liked to call it. Oliver and Diggle were out trying to catch another guy on the list. She was looking into Walter's disappearance, but so far all she found was nothing. Everything was so complicated and there seemed to be a lot of secrets involved.

She finished up and put on her coat, ready to go home after a long day. She heard a door open and she knew the guys were back. Oliver picked up his little name book, took a pen and crossed out a name.

Oliver sighed. "Another one down, only 178 to go."

"Hey, there were 213 when you started, you're making progress." Felicity said, giving him a small smile.

Oliver cocked his head to the side. "Heading out?"

"Yeah." Felicity nodded. "I'm beat."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Get home safe!" He said.

Felicity made her way up the stairs, out the door and through the club. Verdant hadn't opened yet, but the grand opening was scheduled in 2 weeks. Felicity was proud of Oliver. With his family, managing the club and being the hood, she didn't know how he did it.

She stepped out into the cool night air and pulled her coat tighter around her. The alley was empty with no one in sight. All she could hear was the _click click click _of her shoes on the pavement. This was one of the rare days where she decided to wear heels. She didn't really know why, she just felt like it.

She turned the corner and accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize anyone was there!" She said. She looked up to see a tall man with dark hair and light blue eyes.

He smiled at her. "It's alright."

She gave a small smile and tried to step around him, but he blocked her path.

"Excuse me." She said, a bit weary of this mystery man.

He didn't reply. Instead, he reached out and stroked her cheek with his hand. Felicity quickly stepped back. "Uh, what- what are you doing?" She stuttered. Again, no reply. After a few moments of nervous silence, he whistled. She heard something—someone—behind her. She turned to see two other men. They grabbed her arms and dragged her backwards. She was stunned at first, but quickly realized what was happening. "Help! Somebody, help! Oliver-" Her screams were cut off by one of the men covering her mouth. She squirmed and kicked, anything to get out of this situation.

The man she bumped into sighed. "Knock her out."

Felicity let out one more panicked, muffled cry before everything went black.

* * *

Oliver was changing out of his hood gear. Diggle left shortly after Felicity, but he decided to stay and get a good workout. He started doing push-ups, then chin ups. Every time he worked out, he felt a rush of power. The feeling of strength, being unstoppable, made him feel amazing. 5 years ago he was a weak, immature playboy whose biggest concern was what girl he was going to sleep with next. Now he was a powerhouse, someone with a purpose. He loved it.

He finished his workout and looked at the clock. It read 11:47. Wow, he had been here longer than he thought. Felicity left at around 10:30, Diggle at 10:50. Oh well, he had nothing better to do anyway. He figured his mom and Thea would be worried about him, so he decided to call it a day. He put everything back in its place and grabbed his jacket. He locked up the club and walked back to his car. When he got to the parking lot, he noticed that Felicity's car was still there. He cocked his head and walked to her car. It was completely empty, Felicity was nowhere to be found. "What?" He wondered aloud.

He decided to walk back to the club to see if she was there. While walking, he kicked something. It was too dark to see so he pulled out his phone and used it as a light. There, on the ground, was Felicity's purse. Its contents were spilled all over the ground. He picked up her phone and discovered it was broken. "Damn it!" He yelled as he threw the phone back on the ground.

He used his phone to dial Diggle's number. It rang multiple times before he answered.

"Oliver?" He asked, sounding groggy.

"Diggle, we have a problem." Oliver replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I think Felicity's been kidnapped."

"What?!" Diggle yelled.

"Meet me at the club." Oliver said.

"I'll be right there." He heard the click of his phone. He clenched his fists as he leaned against the wall. _How could I let this happen? _He wondered. _I should have walked her back to her car, made sure she got home safely. This is all my fault!_

* * *

Felicity felt a sharp pain in her head. Immediately she felt cold. She tried to warm herself up, but she couldn't move her arms. Voices. She heard voices. They were muffled, so she couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Where was she? She slowly opened her eyes. She was in a dark, cold room. There were concrete walls and a concrete floor. There was a steel door in front of her, and the only light was coming from a small crack under the door. She was strapped to a chair, her hands tied to the arms of it.

The memories flooded back. The man in the alley, being dragged. She began to panic and tried to get herself free. The voices outside the door stopped and she heard the click of a lock. The door opened with a loud creak. She saw 2 silhouettes in front of her, and she squinted from the sudden brightness. The men stepped towards her. "Good, you're awake." One of them said.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice sounding hoarse.

The man chuckled. "That's not important, sweetheart."

She felt a rush of anger. How dare he call her sweetheart after everything he did to her?! "What do you want?!" She yelled.

The man stepped closer to her. "What I want, Felicity, is the hood."

**BAM! First chapter done! Well, what did you think? Review! Chapter 2 will be up soon!**


	2. The Call

**Wow. I was not expecting so much support! Thank you guys so much! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed! It means so much to me to know that people like my stories! Seriously, you guys are the best. PM me if you have any ideas for the story! I love you guys so much :)**

**Now, about the story, I'm not sure how long it will be. It could be a few chapters, or I might make it really long. Let me know what you think! I hope you amazing people enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

"I don't know what you're talking about." Felicity answered.

"Oh come on, we know you're working with the hood—or Oliver Queen for that matter."

Felicity froze. How could they know Oliver was the hood?! They were always so careful. "I told you, I don't know what you're talking about."

The man chuckled. "You're a terrible liar. We've been watching you for a while now. We know exactly what you and your little friends Oliver and John have been doing."

Felicity was silent. She didn't know what she was supposed to do.

"So listen, Felicity. We need the hood here, and you're our little bargaining chip."

"And exactly how do you expect me to get Oliver here?" She snapped.

The man stopped and his expression turned dark. "That's for me to know and you to find out. As long as you do what you're told, you won't get hurt."

With that, the men left the room, and she was left alone in the dark.

* * *

Oliver paced back and forth in the lair. He was normally calm in dangerous situations, but this time was different. Because of him, Felicity could be hurt—or worse. No, he couldn't think about that. He just needed to find her.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a door opening and footsteps coming quickly down the stairs. Diggle ran in and looked around frantically. "What happened?"

"I was leaving when I noticed Felicity's car was still here. I thought maybe she forgot something and went back inside, but I found her purse lying on the ground. Everything was spilled out and her phone was broken. That was no accident, Diggle."

"It's okay, we just need to find out who took her." Diggle replied.

"And how do you expect to do that? We have no leads, no suspects, no idea who took her. They were too out of range for the security camera's to catch it-" He was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. He looked at the screen to see a blocked number. He pressed 'answer' and brought the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Queen." A voice answered.

"Who are you?"

"That's not the question you should be asking."

Oliver froze. They're the bastards that took Felicity.

"If you hurt her I swear I'll rip your head off." Oliver said, his voice full of rage.

The man chuckled. "She's fine; for now at least. In fact, someone wants to say hello." He heard shuffling on the other end of the line.

"Oliver?" A quiet, scared voice asked.

"Felicity! Are you okay?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Um, yeah. I'm not hurt."

Oliver let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"Listen Oliver, I'll be okay. Don't listen to anything they s-" Her voice was cut off.

"You stupid bitch!" One of the men yelled. He heard a yelp of pain and his heart broke.

"Felicity? Felicity?!" He yelled.

"We'll be in touch, Mr. Queen." The man said. He heard the _click _of the phone, and the line went dead. He filled with rage and kicked a nearby table with all his strength.

"What happened?" Diggle asked.

"They hurt her." Oliver replied, his voice cold. "I'm going to kill them."

* * *

Felicity was struggling with the ropes around her wrists. She was trying to wiggle out of the chair, but it seemed to be bolted against the floor. Her piercing headache hadn't gotten any better. She knew she most likely had a concussion.

After a while of struggling, the door opened again. They flipped a switch, and a single light bulb above her flickered. In stepped three men this time, and she got a good luck at their faces. The leader seemed to be the man she bumped into in the alley. One of the other guys was average height with light brown hair and brown eyes. The other was tall with blonde hair and green eyes. She stopped moving as they stepped closer to her.

The leader reached into his pocket. Her heartbeat quickened as she thought of the possible things he could have. He pulled out a small phone, and Felicity let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. He punched in a number and she listened to the conversation.

"Hello, Mr. Queen." The leader said.

She heard mumbling, but she couldn't make out any words.

"That's not the question you should be asking."

The leader chuckled. "She's fine; for now at least. In fact, someone wants to say hello."

He stepped toward her and put the phone up to her ear. "Oliver?" She said.

"Felicity! Are you okay?" She could hear the concern in his voice.

"Um, yeah. I'm not hurt."

"Thank God."

She knew what she had to do. She couldn't let these men get to Oliver, they would surely kill him. "Listen Oliver, I'll be okay. Don't listen to anything they s-"

"You stupid bitch!" The leader yelled. He pulled the phone from her ear. He raised his hand and slapped her straight across her face. Her glasses flew off her face and landed on the ground with a crack. Felicity let out a yelp of pain and she let a tear slip from her eye. Her cheek stung and her headache got painfully worse. "We'll be in touch, Mr. Queen." The leader hung up and slowly turned back to Felicity. "You really shouldn't have done that." He said.

He marched out of the room. The other two men followed, turning off the light in the process. The door slammed shut, and she was left in darkness again.


	3. Scars

**Thank you thank you thank you! I'm overwhelmed by the amount of support I've gotten so far. Every time my phone lights up letting me know I have another follower or review, I instantly smile :) Thank you to everyone who has given me suggestions, I'll try and incorporate them as much as I can! A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited! It means a lot!**

**I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, but I've made up for it by writing a long chapter!**

**Please let me know if you want Oliver to find Felicity soon, or you want her kidnapping to be drawn out into many more chapters. I will gladly take any suggestions you have! I'll also be making the chapters longer, due to some requests :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow**

Oliver sat in the lair, racking his brain for any possible suspects. Sure, dozens of people would want revenge on the hood, but to the kidnappers he wasn't the hood. He was Oliver Queen. I mean, he just got back from 5 years of being isolated on an island. He didn't think he would do anything so bad that they would kidnap his friend. The hood however, is a different story.

He had crossed 35 names off the list so far. He killed 28 of them. The 7 people he didn't kill would be too terrified to try and do something like this, so that leaves them out. If the kidnappers knew that Oliver was the hood then that would give him 28 suspects, at least. Someone could want revenge on him for killing their loved one.

"Hey Diggle." Oliver said. Oliver and Diggle had been sitting in the lair for hours trying to get some idea of who could have done this. The clock read 3:24.

"Yeah?" Diggle replied.

"28."

Diggle looked confused. "What?" He asked.

"I've killed 28 people since I've been back. So we have 28 suspects."

"Don't be ridiculous, Oliver. No one could have possibly figured out that you're the hood. We've been extra careful about everything."

"What if we weren't careful enough? It's a possibility, and right now it's our best guess."

"Well alright then." Diggle said. "We've got 28 names to thoroughly search through, let's get started."

* * *

Felicity has been sitting in the darkness for a while. Her check was numb and her headache wouldn't go away. She had tried to get some sleep, but with her headache on top of the awkward position she was sitting in, she knew sleep would be impossible.

A part of her wanted Oliver to find her, to save her. She wanted him to burst through that door and save the day just like he always does. The other part of her wanted him nowhere near her. She knew that if these men got their hands on Oliver, it would be game over. Sure, Oliver could fight off anybody and win, but if they're holding a gun to her head she knew he wouldn't fight.

A horrifying thought occurred to her. Oliver wouldn't be the only one that would miss her. She couldn't believe that after all this time, she never thought of her family until now. She thought of her parents, giving her everything she ever wanted. They would be absolutely devastated if they found out their only child had been kidnapped. She had to get out of this for them.

She was so conflicted. She needed to get out of this situation for her family and Oliver, but she wouldn't be able to live with herself if Oliver was killed.

One of the worst things about being stuck in this place is that she had no idea what time it was. She has no idea how long she was unconscious when she was first kidnapped. Heck, she could have been stuck in here for days for all she knew.

She heard shuffling outside the door. All Felicity could hear were muffled voices behind the thick steel door. She was so sick of not being able to hear their conversations. The voices stopped and she heard footsteps and the click of a lock.

_Here we go again. _She thought.

* * *

Oliver and Diggle had started digging through all the names on the list, but there were way too many possibilities. "We're not finding a damn thing!" Oliver shouted as he threw some papers back on the desk.

"It's okay. We've narrowed down the list immensely. We just have to be patient." Diggle replied.

"Be patient?! Are you serious?! We're getting nowhere and for all we know, Felicity could be dead by now!"

"Oliver! Calm down. Just treat this like any other kidnapping case. Imagine that Felicity was just a random girl you didn't know. It might make you see things more clearly."

Oliver took a deep breath. "Alright. Let's keep looking."

They kept digging and digging but the list was still too long. Oliver looked at the clock again. 5:58. Felicity was only kidnapped about 7 and a half hours ago, so there is a high chance she's still alive.

At exactly 6am, his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. It was a blocked number. _Stay calm, Oliver. _He thought. _Just keep your cool._

He motioned to Diggle to come over, and pressed 'answer'. He put it on speaker phone and waited for them to talk.

"Hello again, Mr. Queen." A voice said.

"What do you want?" Oliver said. So much for keeping his cool.

The man chuckled. God Oliver hated when he did that! "I want revenge. You see, ever since you killed my brother, my parents have been blaming me. I don't know why, but they kicked me out, took away my spot in my father's company, and now I have nothing. It's all your fault."

Oliver was silent, waiting for him to continue.

"Originally all I wanted was you. I wanted to get to you, torture you and kill you. But, as you may know, plans change."

"And what exactly is your new plan?" Oliver asked, clearly agitated.

"I've been thinking. What could be worse for Oliver Queen than killing him? I think listening to his friend suffer will be the best form of revenge. Then, maybe I'll kill you. Or I may let you live with the guilt of knowing that you were the reason Felicity Smoak was brutally murdered."

"Don't you dare touch even one hair on her head." Oliver's voice was cold and dark.

"You know, after watching you for all this time, I couldn't help but notice all of your very nasty scars. I thought it might be a good idea to give your friend a matching set."

Oliver froze. "NO!" He shouted. "Don't even think about it, or I'll-"

He was cut off. "You'll what? Kill me? You can't even find me."

Oliver clenched his fist, almost crushing his phone. "Look, I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her."

"You see Mr. Queen, I don't like that plan. I like mine better." He heard a _click_.

Oliver dropped his phone, and collapsed on the ground.

* * *

The door opened with a loud creak. She couldn't get used to that sound no matter how many times they opened that door. The light turned on, and she squinted against the brightness. It was only one man this time. It was the one with dark hair and blue eyes. She decided to call him the leader. One of his followers, the one with brown hair and eyes, was standing outside the door.

The leader stepped toward her and the door slammed shut. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife.

Felicity's breath got hitched in her throat, and her pulse immediately started racing. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. He circled around her, taking slow, agonizing steps. He finally stopped in front of her, leaned down, and pressed the knife against her chest. She tried to cover up her fear, but she knew she was failing. The man started moving the knife downwards, and she could hear fabric ripping. She felt a rush of chills go down her spine as the cold air hit her bare stomach and chest. He ripped her shirt completely off of her. She had never felt so exposed, sitting there in front of her kidnapper in nothing but her bra.

A horrible thought occurred to her. What if he was going to… force her?

As if he could read minds, the man said, "Don't worry sweetheart. You're pretty but you're not my type."

She let out a breath of relief. But if that wasn't the reason he ripped her shirt off, what was?

"Have you ever seen Oliver Queen shirtless?" He asked.

She couldn't manage to get any words out, so she just nodded.

"So I'm guessing you've seen his scars."

Felicity's eyes widened in realization. She muttered the only two words she could muster. "Please don't."

The leader laughed. "I'm sure it will only hurt a bit."

He placed the knife on her right shoulder. He hesitated for a few seconds before pressing the knife down and dragging it across her skin. Immediately, Felicity felt a wave of pain on the entire right side of her body. She let out a scream of pain and let a few tears slip from her eyes. When he finally pulled the knife up, Felicity started gasping for breath.

He moved the knife down to her lower left stomach, and pressed down. Her screams rang out in the air. Tears were flowing down her face like a waterfall, and the screams didn't stop. It felt like she was being ripped in half. He dragged the knife close to her belly button, and lifted it off her skin.

Her screams seized, but her sobs continued. The agony all over her body was unbearable. It felt like her whole body was on fire. She could feel a sticky, warm substance flow down her body. She was sobbing uncontrollably, hoping the pain would somehow escape out of her eyes in the form of salty tears. But no matter how much she cried, the pain never stopped. The man stood by the door, watching her intently. When her sobbing got somewhat under control, he knocked on the door and it opened.

"You think this is bad?" He said. "We've just gotten started."

And with that, he turned off the light, left the room, and she was sucked into darkness once again.


	4. An Unlikely Ally

**Wow! Thank you so much guys! I am completely amazed by the amount of support I've gotten. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and left suggestions, they really do help me write! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed!**

**A shout out to Kpyork for giving me the idea of Felicity having scars like Oliver's!**

**Only 2 followers away from 100! Thank you to all my lovely followers and favourites!**

**If you would like me to check out any of your stories, I will gladly do so! Tell me in a review or PM me :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow.**

Oliver didn't realize what had happened until he hit the floor. Diggle immediately knelt down beside him. "Are you okay, man?" Diggle asked.

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know. I mean, because of me, Felicity's going to go through horrible, painful things. I hate sitting here doing nothing."

"Look, I'm not going to promise you that we'll find her or she's going to be okay, because I can't. But what I can promise is that we'll do everything we can to find her. We'll fight until the end."

Diggle found it strange that Oliver was acting this way. He normally never showed any emotion, but he was almost having a breakdown. He's known for a while that Oliver liked Felicity, but Oliver seems to like her a lot more than he thought. Diggle offered Oliver a hand, which Oliver gladly accepted.

"Wait. On the call, he said I killed his brother. So we'll check the list of 28 names for anyone who has a brother. Then, we'll see how many of that remaining list has been recently fired from their job at their family company." Oliver felt the first spark of hope since all of this started. He finally got some useful information that could actually help them.

"See? I knew we'd find something. Let's get searching." Diggle said.

The boys went back to their computers, looking through the names one at a time. Finally they had a lead.

* * *

Felicity's sobs had turned into silent tears, rushing down her face. The pain had seized a little, but her stomach and shoulder still stung like crazy. She came to the conclusion that she has a concussion, seeing that her headache hasn't improved at all since she woke up. She felt dirty and disgusting. The blood made her skin feel sticky and itchy, and it was agonizing not being able to do anything about it.

She was tired of being a victim. She couldn't let Oliver get anywhere near these guys. She also needed to escape, so she knew she would have to do it on her own. She started formulating a plan. She knew she had to cooperate so she wouldn't get hurt too badly again. If only she could get something to cut the ropes…

She heard the click of a lock. She put on the best brave face she could and braced herself for whatever was in store. The light flicked on and she flinched again from the sudden brightness. They have got to stop doing that! She looked up to see one of the followers. He was the one with brown hair and eyes, and he was completely alone. He didn't close the door all the way, he left just enough open so he could get out.

"I brought you some water." He said. She noticed the water bottle he was carrying.

"You really think I'm going to drink that?" She asked, her voice sounding hoarse. "For all I know, there's some sort of weird poison in that stuff." She had to admit, her throat was extremely dry and achy, but she wasn't going to accept any food or drinks from them.

"You sure sound like you need it." He twisted the cap off and stepped toward her. He held it out to her, but she shook her head. The man sighed, "Look, I didn't know he was going to do that to you. The deal was that we use you to get the hood, kill him, and we would all be on our merry way. He changed his mind though, and I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I didn't even want to be involved in this in the first place."

She watched him intently, trying to tell if he was lying. He seemed to be telling the truth, but she knew that guys like this can be such convincing liars.

"I hate being involved in this. I hate keeping secrets! I'm just in too deep now. If I try and leave, he'll kill me without question. He went crazy after the hood killed his brother. Somehow I got roped up in all of this and I can't get out."

She paused for a moment before asking, "You still offering that water?"

"Yeah." He brought the water bottle to her lips, trying his best not to spill all over her. He knew he was taking a risk by doing this, but he feel like he needed to do something after what he heard earlier.

She didn't realize how thirsty she actually was until she started drinking. Before she knew it, the bottle was empty. He brought the bottle away from her lips. "Thank you." She said.

"It's the least I could do." It was silent for a moment. "Do your cuts hurt?" He asked hesitantly. She nodded. "I can get some pain medication for you the next time I come in."

"That would be amazing." She said. "Is there any way you could get me out of here?"

He thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. I'll try, but it might take some time. I'll try and stall him as much as possible."

"Thank you." She really was grateful for this.

He gave her a nod. "I should get out of here. They'll probably be back soon and I don't want to get caught." He stood and walked to the door.

He opened the door and started to walk out. "Hey!" She said. He turned back around to her. "What's your name?"

He gave her a small smile. "I'm Chris."

With that, the light turned off and the door slammed shut.

* * *

Oliver and Diggle had gone straight to work. They were searching through the 28 names on the list. They had searched through 21 already, and it had only been an hour since the phone call. They wanted to be thorough, but they also wanted to be quick.

After a while longer of searching and writing, they finally completed all 28 names.

"Okay." Diggle said. "Out of the 28 names, 16 of them had brothers."

"Out of those 16, 5 had a family business." Oliver said.

"Only one of those 5 has been recently fired. His name's Nick. Nick Shepard." Diggle said.

Oliver felt a wave of relief. "We have our guy." They were halfway there. "The only question is… where are they keeping her?"

Just like that, another search had begun.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! I just thought it would be best to end it there. I know there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter, but I thought I would give poor Felicity a break. Don't worry, I have a lot of things planned. Don't forget to review and give me some suggestions! :)**


	5. Promises

**Thank you for all the support! Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited or reviewed! **

**I'll try and update every day or every other day. I want to get these chapters out to you guys but life gets busy sometimes! Thanks for sticking with me, and if you have any suggestions, leave them in a review and I'll do my best to incorporate them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, if I did, this would be an episode.**

Felicity jolted awake. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep, she thought it would be impossible. The pain had dulled down a little, but she still ached all over. Again, she was in darkness. Felicity sat, pondering if she'd ever see sunlight again. She could be stuck in here for the rest of her life. That thought scared her. She had hope that she would get out, but she knew that her chances of survival were slim. She wished she could talk to her family, even just one more time. Just hearing their voices would give her comfort, and comfort was something she desperately needed at this point.

She thought of Oliver. She knew he was going out of his mind searching for her. She wanted to see him, to have those strong, muscular arms around her. This isn't the first time she imagined being in Oliver's arms. Every time he was shirtless in front of her, she couldn't help but stare. I mean, the man is jacked. She wanted to be in his embrace, safe and protected from this cruel world.

But she knew that would probably never happen.

She had to stop thinking so negatively. If she kept thinking like this, she would never get out. She had hope, Chris was going to try and get her out. She knew that if she just kept talking to him, convincing him to turn on the leader, she could get out of this. She needed to.

She heard footsteps and muffled voices outside the door. She knew it wouldn't be a good visit this time, because she heard multiple voices. The door opened and the light flicked on. The leader strode in, along with the blonde follower. Chris stood hesitantly by the doorway.

"Now that you've had some time to rest, it's time to have a little more fun." The leader said. "As you obviously know, Oliver Queen has way more scars than just two."

_Oh no. _Felicity thought. _Not again. Not this. Anything but this._ The pain was too much last time, she couldn't go through this again. He pulled out the same small knife he used last time. Her heart plummeted into her stomach. _I just have to block out the pain. _She thought. _Go to a happy place. _

He stepped closer. He lightly traced her stomach with the knife, almost as if he was deciding where to cut her open. He stopped at her right side, on her ribcage. He applied a bit more pressure, just enough to break the skin. He made a diagonal cut, from just under her bra to the bottom of her ribcage. He didn't go too deep, just about a centimeter under the skin.

She did her best to suppress her screams. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her pain. She bit her lip to prevent the screams from coming out. Silent tears made their way down her face. She could feel the warm, sticky liquid sliding down her stomach.

He finally stopped, lifting the knife off of her fragile, pale skin. He moved the knife up, just above her left breast. He pushed the knife into her skin, cutting much deeper this time. Felicity couldn't hold it in anymore. A loud, painful, high-pitched scream escaped her throat. She could feel the blood flowing faster and more plentiful out of her new cut. It soaked through her bra and dripped onto her lap. She started becoming dizzy and black dots began filling her vision. Her screams were starting to die down now. Instead of the sharp, burning pain she previously felt, she was now becoming numb. She didn't even realize he stopped until he stood up.

He gave a satisfied sigh. "You know, I think Oliver will appreciate the sight of this."

She perked up at this and her eyes widened. "You wouldn't." She croaked.

He chuckled. "I think we both know I would." He pulled out his phone and pointed it at her. "Say cheese, sweetheart."

She put on her best angry face, not wanting to show Oliver how much pain she was in. She heard a _snap. _He stared at the picture for a moment. "Perfect." She saw his fingers moving across the keyboard. "This isn't the end, Felicity."

She looked up to see an apologetic look on Chris' face. The black dots started to crowd her vision, and everything went black.

* * *

Oliver and Diggle were doing some more digging on Nick Shepard. They were looking at all of the property he owned, but so far all of the locations they found were too public for them to be able to keep someone hostage without anyone noticing. He looked at the clock which read 9:42. They had been at it all night and so far all they got was his name. It had been almost 12 hours since Felicity was taken.

"Oliver, you should get some sleep. I'll keep searching." Diggle said.

"Sleep? I can't sleep knowing she's out there. There's no time for sleep. We have to find her." Oliver replied, annoyed that Diggle even suggested sleep at a time like this.

"Oliver, you look exhausted. You're barely able to keep your eyes open. You're not going to be able to work effectively if you're falling asleep at the computer."

Just as Oliver was about to make another argument, his phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket, expecting a text from his mom or Thea wondering where the hell he is. When he looked at the screen, his heart dropped. He received a text from a blocked number. He opened it hesitantly, not sure what to expect.

_I think they look _almost _as good as yours! _The text read. There was a link attached, and he opened it. What he saw made him nauseous. There, on his screen, was Felicity. Her hands were strapped to a wooden chair, and she was in a concrete room. The sight of her made him want to break down. Her hair was a tangled mess, and there was blood on her face. There was a bruise on the left side of her tear stained face. She was in nothing but her bra, and her stomach was covered with blood. He could faintly see spots of darker red, where she had been cut open.

He filled with many different emotions. Rage, hurt, anger, sadness. He was so angry at himself for getting her into this, and furious at them for doing this to her. He remembered how painful it was for him when he received those cuts. His heart ripped in half at the thought of her going through that same excruciating pain. He could feel his eyes sting with tears. He couldn't remember the last time he cried, it felt like forever ago. Right now, he didn't care.

Diggle took the phone from him and gasped at the sight.

"We have to find her, Diggle." Oliver said, his voice breaking. "I think I love her."

* * *

_Felicity was sitting under a big willow tree. She sat, reading her favourite book. It was a hot day, but the willow tree offered her cooling shade, and a gentle breeze blew by every now and then. "Felicity!" Her mother called. "Time for lunch, sweetheart!" _

_She slammed her book shut and ran towards her house. It was a small, white house. There was a big red barn behind the house, which contained many cows. Her family owned a big property out in the country. She loved her house, she would be heartbroken if she ever left. She bolted through the back door, slid off her flip flops and ran to the kitchen. "Make sure you wash your hands!" Her mother said. Felicity walked into the tiny bathroom. She took a look in the mirror to see her 8 year old self staring back at her. After she finished washing her hands, she ran back into the kitchen. Her mother had made her favourite lunch—grilled cheese. She shoved the food down her throat. "Slow down honey, I don't want you choking on that!" _

_She finished, grabbed her book and ran back outside. She settled into her spot under the willow tree, and began to read. She heard the screen door open, and looked up to see her father standing there. "Felicity!" He called. She tried to call out back to him, but no sound would come out. "Felicity!" He called again. _

"Felicity!" Her eyes snapped open to see Chris kneeling in front of her. "Hey." He said. She looked around, confused. She felt a sharp pain all over her body. The past events came rushing back to her. A tear slipped from her eye. "You okay? I brought you some pain medication. I know it might not make a big difference, but hopefully it will help a little."

She nodded, and he placed two small pills in her mouth. He gave her some water and she swallowed. He brought the bottle away from her lips. "More." She said, her voice no more than a whisper. He gave her some more water until the bottle was empty.

"Felicity, I'm so sorry. I never expected him to hurt you this badly." He had a look of genuine concern and guilt on his face. "I know that what he's doing to you is so wrong, but I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of here."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise."


	6. Trust

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday, but better late than never, right? Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, favouriters and followers! You guys are amazing :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, I only own Nick, Chris and any other OCs!**

Oliver paced back and forth. He didn't mean to say that he loved Felicity, the words just spilled out. Sure, he knew he had feelings for her, he just never knew the feelings were this strong. Now he knew the true meaning of 'you never know what you have until it's gone'. Felicity, _his _Felicity, was gone. He couldn't stand it. They found his one true weakness, and Oliver hated being thought of as weak.

Oliver thought about the many times he was with Felicity. She always knew the right thing to say. She knew when to calm him down, and when to shut up and just listen. She was bubbly, happy, and not afraid to be herself. He loved the way she constantly babbled on about things. She helped keep him on the right path, and she was never afraid to voice her opinion.

She was everything he's ever wanted. And now she's gone.

The thought destroyed him. She couldn't just be _gone_. There was hope that they will find her, and he is determined to keep that hope alive. But Oliver knew that even if they found her, there would always be a piece of her missing. A part of her would die, even though her body was still alive. He knew this from experience. He would do everything he could to make her better, but he knew that his best might not be good enough.

_You're getting ahead of yourself. _Oliver thought. _Find her first, and then you can worry about all this._

"Okay. If I kidnapped someone, I would need to be somewhere secluded." Oliver said. "The walls and floor were concrete, so she's most likely in some sort of storage space. It would need to be somewhere with no one near it so nobody would hear anything."

"The Glades." Diggle said. "That's our best bet. Let's look for abandoned warehouses or storage units in the Glades."

They started searching, but it was difficult because neither one of them was very savvy with took them hours to search through all the names; it will probably take them hours to find all of the locations. Oliver, however, knew they didn't have hours to waste. He worked faster than he ever had before, pulling up maps and old building information.

Once everything was said and done, they had found 13 secluded buildings that would be the prime spot to keep someone hostage. "What do we do now?" Diggle asked. "Just go to each building and search it from top to bottom?"

Oliver sighed. "Right now, it's all we _can_ do." He walked over to his mini closet and pulled out his hood gear. He pulled on his jacket, pants and the rest of his clothes. He grabbed his bow and arrows and took a few practice shots. Once he was satisfied, he started formulating a plan with Diggle.

"Okay, it's me that they want. We'll do a quick perimeter of each building when we get there, but I'll go through the main entrance and we'll find another spot for you to enter so we can corner them. Search through _every _room on _every _floor. But we have to be discreet so we don't scare them off." Oliver said.

"You probably shouldn't take your motorcycle because it makes a whole lot of noise." Diggle replied.

"Alright, we'll go on foot. I know a lot of short cuts and alley's where we won't be seen."

"Of course you do." Diggle mumbled.

"Alright, let's go. We're wasting ti-"

Oliver was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. He took one look at the screen and his heart plummeted. He was getting a call from a blocked number.

* * *

Chris was standing in the main room of the warehouse, talking to Nick and Connor. Connor was the blonde—otherwise known as his cousin.

"I'm getting bored with her." Nick said. "We need to kill her."

Connor just nodded in agreement. Connor barely said anything to anyone, which is one of the reasons why Nick wanted him on board with this. Nick knew Connor would never sell him out; he was too quiet and afraid. Chris, on the other hand, is a different story.

"Shouldn't we drag this out a little longer?" Chris asked. "I mean, the hood was _really _pissed off last time. He's about to snap. We should keep her and make him go even more insane."

Nick laughed. "You are so naïve. Don't you think he's been tracking us? It's only a matter of time before he figures out where we are and comes looking."

"But don't you want him to come looking? If he shows up here, you can kill her in front of him, and then kill him."

Nick debated about it for a minute. "No. I've had my fun. I'm tired of her. It's settled, we'll kill her tonight."

Chris paled a little, but he tried not to let it show.

"Connor, come with me to get my gun. Chris, keep an eye on our soon-to-be-dead friend." Chris nodded as Nick and Connor walked out the warehouse. He watched out of one of the many dusty windows as the car drove off. Once he was sure they were a good distance away, he ran to grab the phone they had been using to call the hood. He picked it up with shaky hands, and looked in the speed dial. He clicked 'The Hood' and it rang a few times before he picked up.

"What?" The hood asked, angry.

"I need you to listen carefully, because I don't have much time." Chris said. The hood was silent, waiting for instructions. "They're going to kill Felicity. They left to go get Nick's gun. I'm at the old factory on the corner of Lunedale and Kirk. You need to get here, fast."

"You think I'm just going to trust you? You seriously think I'm that stupid?! I'm about to walk right into a trap." The hood replied.

"Look, I know I'm the most trustworthy person, but I really want to help get Felicity out. What they did to her was just sick, and I feel terrible. I didn't even want to be involved in this from the beginning but I got roped in."

"Let me talk to her." The hood said.

"What?"

"Let. Me. Talk. To. Her." Oliver said, firmly.

"Okay." Chris walked up the stairs and through the steel door. Felicity squinted at first.

"Chris?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, I have Oliver on the phone. I'm going to get you out of here. He wants to talk to you."

She perked up and looked eager. Chris put the phone up to her ear. "Oliver?" She asked, her voice full of hope.

"Felicity!" Oliver said. "Are you okay?"

"That depends on what you mean by okay."

"This guy told me your location, but it might be a trap."

"Ollie, Chris has been helping me. He gave me water and pain medication, he's even risking his life by doing this. If he said he's getting me out of here, he's getting me out. I trust him."

Oliver hesitated for a moment. "Okay. If you trust him then I trust him too. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm coming Felicity."

"Thank you, Ollie." Felicity felt tears well up in her eyes. They weren't tears of sadness this time, they were tears of joy.

Chris began talking to Oliver again. "You need to get here soon, I don't know when they'll be back."

"I'm on my way as we speak." Oliver said, already out the door of the club.

Chris hung up the phone to see a terrified Felicity. "Felicity, what's wrong? Oliver's coming, I'm getting you home."

Felicity was white as a ghost, as she used one finger to point at something outside the door. He followed her finger and looked up to see Nick and Connor, guns in hand.

Nick had an angry look on his face. "Well, well. Look what we have here."


	7. Time To Go

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating sooner. I found out on Friday that my Grandma has really bad leukemia, and she doesn't have much longer to live. I also had a basketball tournament all weekend and I broke my hand, so it's really hard for me to type. So I apologize if I take longer to update, I'm just really distracted by my Grandma being sick and my hand makes it twice as long to write up the chapters. Please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow.**

Oliver hung up the phone and was out the door in a flash. Diggle was right on his heels and the two were sprinting through alleys and across rooftops. Oliver knew exactly where the warehouse was, and he was trying to figure out the fastest way to get there without being spotted.

"Oliver!" Diggle shouted from behind.

Oliver spun around quickly, annoyed that they were stopping. "What?"

"I know a shortcut we can take. If we cut through this old building it will save us about 5 minutes."

Oliver didn't reply. He ran through the building and searched for an exit. "Back door, to your right!" Diggle yelled. Oliver bolted through the door and quickly got his bearings. Once he knew where to go he continued through the maze of streets. Oliver knew they were getting close. His heartbeat quickened and the anticipation was killing him.

The warehouse came into view and this only made him run faster. He ran up to the old abandoned warehouse and was about to run inside when Diggle stopped him. "Oliver!" He yelled.

Oliver flushed with rage. "What?!"

Diggle pointed to the black SUV that was parked in the parking lot. "They're back. We need to be smart about this. We can't just barge in there and start shooting randomly."

"You're right. I'll go in the front, quietly. You go around back and see if there's another wa-" BAM! Oliver was cut off by the sound of a gun firing. He and Diggle exchanged a look before they both sprinted through the front door.

* * *

Chris was in shock. "I… uh…"

"You what? You're turning on us? Is that what you're doing, Chris?" Nick asked.

"No- no I was just trying to, umm.. get information from her." Chris said.

Nick laughed. "You always were a terrible liar." Nick walked up to Chris and gave him a hard punch across the face. Chris stumbled back a few steps, but stood his ground.

"Look, man. It's not what it looks like." Chris pleaded.

"Oh, I think it's exactly what it looks like." Nick gave him another punch, and Chris' lip busted open.

Nick gave Chris a hard kick to the stomach, and Chris doubled over in pain. He pushed Chris to the ground and kicked him in the side. Chris started coughing up blood. Nick kept beating Chris, and it looked like he was bruising already. With one more kick to the ribs, there was a sickening crack.

Felicity couldn't stand it anymore. "STOP!" She yelled. "Just stop!"

Nick smirked. "Ah, Felicity! I almost forgot you were here." He walked towards her and gave her a hard punch. Instantly her headache returned, 10 times worse than before. He punched her twice more, and with each punch she let out a yelp of pain. Once he stopped, he walked out of the room and grabbed the gun from Connor's hands.

He walked back in the room and pointed the gun directly at her head. "Sorry, but it's time to go." Nick said.

She closed her eyes and braced herself for her death. She thought about Oliver one last time, his beautiful face occupying her thoughts.

BAM! Her ears started ringing and her head pounded even more. Wait, shouldn't she be dead? She didn't feel pain in any new places. She slowly opened her eyes, and she was still in the same room as before. Her eyes shifted to the ground beside her and she saw Nick on the ground with Chris on top of him. The gun was on the floor, out of arms reach of both of them.

She let out a sigh of relief. She was glad she was still alive. She watched as Chris and Nick wrestled each other, both fighting for the gun. She watched anxiously, hating the fact that she couldn't do anything about it.

She heard something fall to the floor. She looked out of the room to see Connor on the ground. With an arrow in his chest. Oliver was here. She made it. She was safe.

* * *

Oliver rounded the corner and his heart broke at the sight of Felicity. There was dried blood covering her stomach and chest and her face was bruised and bloody. He quickly noticed the fight that was happening on the floor beside her. He got another arrow ready. He pulled the two men apart. One of them he didn't recognize, he was bloody and beaten. The other one he immediately recognized as Nick.

His mind filled with the angriest thoughts he could think of. He put his bow down and delivered the hardest punch he could muster to Nick's face. He heard a loud crack and Nick cried out in pain. Oliver kept punching and punching. He didn't stop until Diggle pulled him off of Nick. "He's dead, Oliver!"

Oliver took a deep breath and stepped toward Chris. He raised his fist, about to deliver a hard blow, but a small voice stopped him. "Oliver!" Felicity said. "Don't hurt him. He helped me."

Oliver felt conflicted, but did what she asked. He stepped away from Chris and walked toward Felicity. He quickly untied the ropes surrounding her hands.

"Hey." Oliver said gently. "Are you okay?"

"Well, that depends on your definition of okay. I mean, I did just get kidnapped and I had to sit in this stupid uncomfortable chair for who knows how long. You know, I don't even know if it's night or day. Ugh I hate this place. Please take me home, I miss my computers." Felicity said.

Oliver smiled. Even after she was kidnapped and tortured, she still seemed to be her bubbly, babbling self. "Can you walk?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'll try." She stood up slowly, with Oliver's help. Once she was on her feet, she instantly felt dizzy and she wobbled.

"Be careful." Oliver said.

"Don't worry, I got this." She replied. She took a step and her legs collapsed from under her.

Oliver caught her before she hit the ground. He scooped her up in his muscular arms. "No, you don't got it." Oliver carried her out of the room, leaving Diggle to deal with Chris.

She was as light as a feather. He felt as if he could break her in half with one simple movement, but he knew he could never hurt her in any way, shape or form. He made a promise to himself that he would never let anyone hurt her ever again. He would protect her with his life.

Felicity clung to him, finally feeling safe after all this time. She never wanted to let go of him. She wanted to stay wrapped up safe and sound in his strong arms. He made her feel protected, and she never wanted to leave his side again.

Felicity was saved, and they were finally together again.

**Yaaaaaay he saved her! Thanks for all the support! The finale will be in a few chapters. I'll try and post chapter 8 as soon as I can!**


	8. I'll Fix You

**Hello beautiful people! Oh my gosh I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. My life's been crazy lately. **

**I really appreciate everyone's support. It means the world to me knowing that you guys actually care about me and not just my stories. Thank you for all of your thoughts and prayers. You have no idea how much it helps me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, although I really wish I did.**

Oliver carried Felicity through the secret door in the club. He placed her on the small cot in the corner of the room. He kept it there for when he needed a power nap after his tiring work outs. He stepped back for a second and he finally got to see the extent of her injuries. The left side of her face was black and blue. She had dried blood all over her stomach. He had a burst of rage fill him, but then he quickly realized that the sick bastards that did this to her were dead—at least two of them are.

Chris swore not to say anything about Oliver being the hood. If he did, Chris would go to jail for kidnapping and assault anyway. Oliver was just glad that all of this was over and that he had Felicity back.

Oliver walked over to where he kept the medical supplies and grabbed pretty much everything. He pulled up a chair beside Felicity.

He didn't even know where to start.

He grabbed a couple of _really _strong painkillers and handed them to Felicity along with a bottle of water. She took them gratefully. "I'm sorry I can't bring you to a hospital. There would just be too many questions." He looked at her apologetically.

She shook her head. "It's okay, Oliver. I understand."

"No it's not okay Felicity. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. I should have walked you to your car. I should have made sure you got home safe. I should have-"

"Oliver. It's okay, really. There's no way you could have known. Please don't feel guilty."

He looked into her eyes and it was silent for a moment. He couldn't help but lean in. He brought his face closer and closer to hers. His lips were tingling at just the thought of her lips on his. He was inches away from her face when he suddenly realized what he was doing and quickly pulled away. He saw a blush creep onto her cheeks, and he did his best to stifle his own.

He grabbed a towel off of the table beside him and soaked it on hot water. "This might sting a bit." Oliver said. He brought the wet towel up to her face. He gently pressed it to her head, wiping the blood off of it. She winced in pain.

Once he was done he got a different towel soaked in warm water. "Okay, this isn't going to be fun. The painkillers will take most of the pain away, but it's still going to hurt."

"Okay, I'm ready." Felicity prepared herself as best she could. She didn't really know what to expect, she just knew it wasn't going to be good.

Oliver carefully placed the towel over her torso. He could hear Felicity suck in her breath. He looked at her face to see that her eyes were squeezed shut and her lips pursed. He hated the fact that he was causing her pain, but he knew she needed help, fast. He cleaned up the cuts, being careful not to reopen them.

Now comes the _really _hard part. He grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured it onto a fresh towel. "Okay. I have to use alcohol to clean your cuts up so they won't get infected. This will hurt—a _lot_." He said. "Just try to think of something else. Computers or something like that."

Felicity laughed. "Computers, really?"

He rolled his eyes as he hesitantly placed the towel on her body. She immediately yelped in pain. Oliver hated himself for doing this, but he wouldn't trust her with anybody else. He tried to finish as quickly and thoroughly as he could. When he was done, he looked up to see tears streaming down her face. "Felicity." He said, hurt evident in his voice.

"I'm okay, I'm fine. It just burns a little." She sniffled, obviously trying to keep herself from breaking down.

"You can let it out if you need to." Oliver said, taking her hand in his. With that, she started bawling. Oliver felt as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest, stomped on, torn apart, stabbed and put back in place. He hated seeing her go through such pain. He wanted to make it stop. His eyes started to sting and he felt himself tear up. Oliver Queen never, _ever_, cries. He stood up and turned away, getting his emotions under control.

He grabbed some of the plants he brought back from the island and made one of his many recipes. On the island he had learned how to cure just about anything. Once he was done, he took a deep breath and he walked back over to Felicity.

* * *

The burning feeling in Felicity's stomach was unbearable. She laid there, bawling her eyes out. Life was just so unfair sometimes. What did she do to deserve this? She just wanted the pain to end. Heck, she wanted everything to end at this point.

Her stomach was on fire. She whimpered, hoping it might help some of the pain go away. Obviously it didn't. She couldn't even imagine how painful this would be without painkillers. Then again, Oliver went through the same thing and he didn't have any medication. He's the strongest person she knows.

She heard footsteps and Oliver returned with a bowl in his hands. "This will help with the pain." He said, He took some green goo and spread it over her stomach and chest. Almost instantly the pain ceased. A cooling sensation took over, and it was the most refreshing thing she's ever felt. She was truly grateful to have Oliver in her life. He was there to help her when she needed it, and even though they butted heads sometimes, they both cared about each other. Whenever Oliver would come back from some hunt and he was injured, she would be so worried. She would try to fix him, but she's no doctor. Although her new job working with Oliver was risky, she wouldn't give it up for anything. She loved seeing Oliver almost every day. Just hearing his name would make her heart skip a beat. She knew these feelings weren't normal. She could never tell him how she felt because he would never feel the same way. She was just some stupid, weak little IT girl who caused a lot of trouble.

She sighed. The cooling feeling she previously felt turned into a numbing sensation. She was overjoyed she wasn't in pain any more. Leave it to Oliver to make her feel all better.

She finally realized how tired she was. She hadn't gotten much sleep in days. She yawned and her eyelids became heavy. "Thank you Oliver, for everything." She mumbled.

She closed her eyes and let darkness consume her.

**So, I know it's short and it's just a filler chapter, but the next chapter will be way more interesting! Thanks to everyone for all your support. Please review!**


	9. My Hero

**Hello there lovely! Did you guys watch the new episode? The Olicity moment made me feels go asdfghjkl;. Damn Laurel should get hit by a bus or something. Olicity all the way! **

**My apologies for the insanely long wait. Things have not been going too well in my family right now. I will do my absolute best to get these last few chapters out to you guys as fast as possible! I'm sad to say this story will be ending soon :( Thank you all for all of the support you have given me! Without further ado, here's chapter 9!**

_She was in darkness. She heard the familiar sound of a heavy steel door creak open. Her hands were tied down against a wooden chair that was bolted to the floor. She heard a _click _and the flickering of an old, overused light bulb, however she still couldn't see. She heard footsteps circling her, in slow, careful steps. She heard the tearing of fabric and felt a sudden coldness cover her whole upper body. Suddenly, a wave of intense pain spread across her body. She screamed louder than she'd ever screamed before. The burning wouldn't stop. It was too much._

"_Felicity!" She heard the distant sound of her name being called by a very familiar voice. Oliver. He was here. He was going to save her. "Felicity, you're okay." _

_Did it look like she was okay?! She had a knife stuck in her skin and the man was tormenting her right in front of him. Could he not see that? "Open your eyes, Felicity!"_

Her eyes snapped open and saw a very worried looking Oliver above her. His hands were on her shoulders from shaking her awake. She remembered her extremely lifelike dream and started tearing up. The pain was worse than when she fell asleep, but it was nothing compared to when she was locked up in that room.

_Control your emotions, Felicity! _She thought to herself. _It wasn't real, he's not here, don't you dare cry! _

She tried so hard to keep her emotions hidden. She didn't want to cry in front of Oliver. He was so strong, she didn't want to be weak in front of him.

Oliver saw what she was doing. His expression softened. "Felicity, you don't need to hold it in. You never need to be afraid that I'll judge you, because I never will. You've been through a lot, it's okay to let it out."

She finally let everything go. She started crying; crying for being kidnapped, for being tortured, for the dream. She cried for everything that had happened.

Oliver couldn't take seeing her like this. Not being able to stop himself, Oliver took her in his arms and held her tight. She clung to him like he was her lifeline. He could feel his shirt becoming wet from her waterfall of tears. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay now. He can never hurt you again."

"But, it w-was so real!" She stuttered between sobs.

He started stroking her soft, blonde hair. "Shh, I know. But it wasn't real. You're okay. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again." Even though Felicity was hurt, Oliver couldn't help but smile. He has imagined holding her in his arms many times before. Her small frame fit perfectly in his strong arms. It's like they were made for each other. Sure, they were quite different, but their differences are what makes them so special together. She brings out the quirkier side of him, and he brings out the more serious side of her. He never wanted this moment to end—ever.

"Oliver?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

"Yes, Felicity?" He replied. "What is it?"

She was racking her brain for possible ways she could say this. Oliver could see that she was struggling to find the right words.

"Just- thank you. For always being there for me. You're-" She paused for a moment. "You're my hero."

Oliver smiled. "Well I'm glad to hear that."

There was a silent pause and they looked into each other's eyes. Before either of them knew what was happening, they both leaned in. They brought their lips closer and closer. In that moment, it felt as if time had stopped. They were centimeters apart when they heard the door shut. They quickly pulled away and Oliver stood.

Diggle entered the lair and stopped when he saw the two. Felicity's face was bright red, and Oliver was looking at the floor. "Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something? Because I can come back later when you two are finished." He said with a smirk on his face.

"No, you weren't interrupting anything. I was just taking care of Felicity's cuts." Oliver said, finally making eye contact with Diggle. Even though Oliver was one of the best liars in the world, at this moment, Diggle could see right through him. John always wondered when these two would finally get together.

Diggle walked over to Felicity. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked gently.

"Better. That weird gooey stuff that Oliver used really works."

"Good." Diggle gave her hand a squeeze. "Hey Oliver, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Oliver glanced at Felicity. He didn't want to leave her alone, even if he was only going to be a short distance away. As if she could read his mind, Felicity spoke. "Don't worry Oliver, I'll be fine. Go."

Oliver sighed. "Okay."

The boys walked up the steps and through the door. They stood in the narrow hallway that connected the secret room to the club. "What's up?" Oliver asked.

"I took care of Chris, but I'm worried. If he tells anyone then our secret will be exposed and we'll all go to prison." Diggle replied.

"Trust me, he won't say anything. If he does, he'll be going to jail for kidnapping and assault. We're safe."

"I still don't have a good feeling about him."

"Well, I could hood-up and scare some sense into him, just so he gets the message loud and clear."

Diggle nodded, showing his approval. There was a slight pause. "Do you think she's going to be okay?" John asked.

Oliver thought about it. _Was _she going to be okay? She'll get better, but will she ever be the same? He became sad at the thought of never having the same quirky IT girl back. He would still love her no matter what; he just couldn't stand the thought. They already took so much from her, they couldn't have her fun, happy personality too. He was going to do everything he could to make sure she was alright. "I think so. It may take some time though."

"We should get back." Diggle said.

Oliver entered the code and the door swung open. He ran down the steps and made his way over to where the cot was. When he got there, he froze in his tracks.

Felicity was gone.

**Ooh cliffy! Sorry it's short, I just wanted to end it there. Please don't hate me! Chapter 10 will be up in a few days, pinky promise! So, what did you think? Please review!**


	10. Home Sweet Home

**Hey there cool kids! Oh my gosh I am so so so so so sorry for not updating in forever. I'm such a horrible person to leave it with a cliffy and not update for over a month. Omg I'm horrible. I'm so sorry, I hope you forgive me! I made up for it though by making this chapter extra long! **

**So. Gems6515 must have hacked my computer or something because they totally figured out my plan. Congratulations, Gems6515, you're clever! I'm not changing it though, I had already written the beginning of the chapter and I can't think of anything else.**

**Ok, enough of my blabbering. I'm turning into Felicity! Here's chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow. If I did, Laurel would be dead and Olicity would have happened already.**

"Felicity?" Oliver yelled. "Felicity?!" Oliver looked around frantically trying to find her.

"Felicity!" Diggle shouted, also looking for her.

Oliver's breathing rate started to increase. His heartbeat quickened with each second that passed. He just got her back and now she was gone?! How could he let this happen? He never should have let her out of his sight.

Oliver looked at Diggle to see that he had panic written all over his face. He was thinking the same things Oliver was.

Oliver ran around the lair looking for her. The boys split up, searching separate sides of the huge basement.

He searched the training area, the extra supplies, hell he searched every inch of the basement and she was nowhere to be seen. He spun around, his head darting back and forth, trying to catch any sign that might tell him where she went. Had someone taken her? He didn't even want to think about that. She'd already been through so much—and it was _his _fault. He couldn't stand the thought of her going through any more pain.

Suddenly, Oliver heard light footsteps behind him. "Oliver?" A small voice said. Oliver quickly spun around to see his favourite blonde standing there with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Felicity!" He said, relief taking over him. "Where the hell were you?!" He yelled, taking a step towards her. She instantly flinched. Oliver stopped himself and his voice softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just so worried."

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. I guess I'm just a little… jumpy."

Oliver nodded, understanding that she'll be scared for a while. "So where were you?"

"Bathroom." She replied. "I don't know if you know this, but not being able to pee for a long period of time is really annoying."

Oliver cracked a smile. "Just do me a favor next time and tell me where you're going."

"Shoot, sorry. I didn't think about how worried you'd be to come back and find that I was gone." There was a pregnant pause between them before Felicity spoke once more. "Um, Oliver?"

"Yes?"

Oliver couldn't help but notice the blush that crept up onto her cheeks. "Do you, um, have an extra shirt or anything?" She asked, purposefully avoiding his gaze.

It was only then that Oliver saw the blanket wrapped around her small frame, covering her bare torso. He had completely forgotten that under the blanket she was wearing nothing but her bra. Then Oliver realized that he had seen her _in _her bra. At the time, however, Oliver was too preoccupied to notice.

"Oh, yeah." He finally replied. He walked over to the training area, reaching under a bench and pulled out a green duffle bag. He rummaged through the bag before pulling out a grey t-shirt. It would be big on her, but it wouldn't touch her cuts. And Oliver knows how painful it is to have something constantly irritating fresh wounds.

He hands the shirt to her and she looks at him expectantly. He eventually snaps out of it and abruptly turns around. He hears a small whimper and it takes everything in his power not to turn and run to her. "You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He waits impatiently for her to finish.

"Done." She says. Oliver spins around quickly and immediately rushes to her side.

"Did you hurt your cuts? Are they alright?" He asks—concern evident in his voice.

"Really Oliver, I'm okay. It just hurt a little bit. I just have to get used to it until they heal. I can't have you do everything for me, _especially _changing my clothes." Her cheeks became even redder at that statement. She definitely needed a filter between her brain and her mouth.

Oliver suddenly remembered Diggle, and how he must still be searching frantically for Felicity. "Diggle?" He called. "Diggle!"

"Did you find her?" Diggle called as he turned the corner. He let out a sigh of relief. "I guess so."

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom." Felicity said before letting out a big yawn.

"Why don't you go get a little more sleep?" Oliver asked gently.

"No, I'm okay."

"Felicity, you look exhausted." John added.

"I said I'm fine." She snapped harshly. "Sorry, I just don't want to sleep."

"I understand." Oliver replies. Countless times, when he was on the island, he found himself an insomniac. He knows what it's like to be terrified of slipping into darkness, only to be met by an endless stream of nightmares. Even now, when he's safe in the comfort of his king-sized bed, he experiences nightmares. He prefers not to think about the island, but at night his brain digs up those horrible memories and plays them over and over in Oliver's head.

"Hey, Oliver?" John asked, cutting into his train of thought. "I gotta run. I have a—a date."

Oliver smirked. "Carly?"

"Carly." Diggle smiled. "I don't want to be late, are you going to be okay?" He asked Felicity.

"For the last time, I'm fine." She replied. She started moving her arms around, flexing and twisting. "See? Good as new."

Oliver looked at her worriedly before grabbing her arms gently. "You really shouldn't be doing that, Felicity."

"Oh, quit worrying. Have fun on your date, Diggle." She gave him a smile as he grabbed his jacket and jogged up the stairs. With one considerably loud slam, they were alone. It was still tense between them, considering the last time they were alone they almost kissed. The chemistry between them was undeniable. Even though they were complete opposites, they meshed together perfectly.

They stood in an almost comfortable silence. Although they had a _lot _to talk about, silence seemed to be the best conversation they could have at the moment. Felicity was the one who finally ended their moment. "Oliver, can I go home?"

Oliver sighed. "Felicity, I don't know if that's a good idea…"

"Please Oliver, I'm tired and hungry and I want to be back in my apartment where nothing bad ever happens. Shoot, I hope I didn't just jinx that…" She trailed off.

Oliver debated about it. He would rather have her stay here, in a basement that only Felicity, Diggle and Oliver knew the code to, that was also filled with various weapons and medicine, where she would never leave his sight. He knew that she was stubborn though, and she had been through a lot. The least he could do was let her go home and get a decent sleep. "Okay, Felicity. You can go home. On one _tiny _little condition."

Felicity let out a frustrated sigh. "And what would _that _be?!"

"I'm coming with you." He said matter-of-factly.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oliver, you don't need to babysit me. Nick and Connor are-" She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "They're dead. They can't hurt me anymore Oliver."

"No 'buts' Felicity. I don't care if they're dead or not. I'm coming with you, or you can stay here. Your choice."

Felicity growled. "Fine. Let's go."

Oliver smirked. "Great. Let me just grab some supplies." He left her side and grabbed an old, empty duffle bag. He stashed a few arrows, the medicine, and some other herbs just in case she needed them. He zipped the bag shut and grabbed one of his bows off of the rack. He was back by her side in seconds, flat.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Do you really need to bring your bow?"

"For the last time, Felicity, I'm not taking any chances. Don't argue with me." He said, wondering how she could be so stubborn.

God, he made her so frustrated. She's just going back to her apartment and he goes into crazy killing machine mode. She did see where he was coming from, though. She finally decided to stop being so whiny. "Okay, sorry."

He nodded. "We should get going before it gets dark."

She suddenly remembered a question she was dying to ask. "Oliver? How long was I gone?"

"You were taken two nights ago."

Two days? Seriously, two freaking days? It felt like she had been gone for years.

"I know it must have felt like longer." Oliver said, taking the thoughts right out of her head.

She nodded in response and made her way up the stairs. She whimpered as she tried to push the door open, not liking the strain that was being put on her stomach. She heard Oliver drop his things behind her.

"Here, let me." He said as he scooted in front of her and pushed the door open with ease. She blushed, not liking the fact that she was so helpless. She didn't want Oliver doing everything for her, but she knew she couldn't do much by herself. She just didn't want to be seen as weak. She quickly flashed him a toothless smile as she made her way to the car.

* * *

The ride to her apartment had been relatively quiet. They were currently taking the elevator all the way up to the sixth floor. Felicity couldn't stop the blush creeping up on her cheeks. Countless times she had imagined bringing Oliver Queen to her apartment—she just never pictured it like this.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Oliver put his hand out, gesturing for her to go first.

The pair exited the elevator and made their way towards Felicity's apartment. She got to the door and reached in her pocket, only to find it empty. "Damn it! My keys were in my purse."

"Oh, don't worry. I have a set." Oliver said as he pulled out a key. Felicity looked at him like he was a crazy lunatic. Oliver shrugged. "It was just in case there was an emergency."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Okay, but first: how did you know where I live, and second: how did you get a set of my keys?!"

Oliver smirked. "I have my ways."

Felicity scoffed as Oliver handed her the key. She placed it in the keyhole and heard the lock _click_. She opened the door and reached for the light switch. She walked inside as the light filled the room. Oliver looked around at the very bright, colourful space. The walls were painted a light purple colour. A few paintings lined the walls and a large window was on the far side of the room. The floors were hardwood, a light brown colour. A white sofa and a wooden coffee table sat atop a light purple area rug that matched the walls perfectly. Two light purple pillows were on each end of the sofa. Two identical white chairs were positioned on either side of the sofa. A flat screen TV was mounted on the wall.

The kitchen was decorated with white cabinets and marble countertops. The walls were painted a soft green, and the floors were covered with brown tiles. A light brown wooden table surrounded by 4 matching chairs sat between the kitchen and the living area.

"If you plan on staying a while, I have to warn you I only have one bedroom. I converted the second one into an office." Felicity said.

"It's alright, I'll sleep on the couch." Oliver replied. It might not be as comfortable as a bed, but he's slept on much more uncomfortable surfaces before.

"Okay." Felicity said. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to have a shower. You can help yourself to the fridge. It doesn't have much, but if you're hungry you can probably find something. You can watch TV if you want, or do whatever, it doesn't matter."

Oliver nodded in response. She disappeared down the hall and entered the bathroom. Once Oliver heard the water running, he picked up the remote, plopped down on the sofa, and turned on the TV. He started flipping through the channels, not really in the mood to watch anything.

A knock on the front door made him press 'mute'. He hesitated for a moment while he pondered whether or not to open the door. He decided it was best not to bother Felicity, so he walked to the door.

He swung the door open and froze at what he saw. The person at the door was someone he never wanted to see again.

It was Chris.

**Whew, another cliffy! I promise that chapter 11 will be up soon. Now that summer's here and my life is sorted out, I'll have much more time to write! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story. I promise I'll update as soon as I can!**


End file.
